The New Recruits
by catchan2006
Summary: Three new girls have joined the Black Order and things are kinda CRAZY! Then comes a mission with our three main guys and three girls things aren't going to be easy! Especially when one of the girls has a huggingthing...LaviOC,KandaOC,slight KomuiOC.OOC?
1. Boy meets Girl

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Lavi: Let's have some fun!**_

_**Kanda: ...**_

_**catchan: Yep!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

Lavi yawned and stumbled towards the eating hall. He rubbed his eye and put his hands into his pockets before whistling a happy tune. That was when he was crashed into by two Finders and a small girl. Spinning around at first in order to regain his balance, Lavi demanded "H-hey! What's happening?"

The Finders helped the small girl, who appeared to be dressed in an Exorcist uniform, up and one said "S-sorry Mr Lavi. We're searching for someone."

"Searching? Who?" Lavi asked, interested.

The little girl, flipping back one of her tiny light brown pigtails, said "If you meet a girl named Cait, tell her that Yazzy's looking for her!"

She smiled and started running again, closely followed by the Finders. Why were Finders helping? She must have been one of those three new recruits that joined yesterday. This girl's uniform looked different to the others he had seen before; the coat was waist length and the girl wore jeans rather than dark clothes for some reason. Her hair was shorter at the back than at the front, which was tied up in pigtails by pink ribbons, and her brown eyes were lively. Maybe the reason that Finders were with her; the fact that she was lively.

Lavi smiled and decided to look himself. As he descended down the stairs, he noticed one of the doors open. Curious, he peered inside and saw so many selves of books and scrolls everywhere. He whistled at the impressiveness of the room and passed one of the selves. It was there he noticed a ladder. "What on Earth?" he thought and examined it. Was it there before?

"H-help..."

Lavi looked up and saw on the top of the selves was a blurry figure. It was a black blur with blotches of milk-white and yellow-blond."Hey! How'd ya get up there?" he yelled up.

The blur didn't respond; "I'm asking a stupid question, aren't I?" he yelled up again.

The blur moved what appeared to be its head. At first, he felt a little offended but shrugged it off and yelled up "Hold on!"

He brought out his hammer and said "Shapeshifting hammer, grow, grow grow!"

The heavy part of the hammer hit the floor while the handle went into the air, with Lavi still holding on. It rose until he was level with the blur, which made him a bit surprised; the blur was a girl dressed in an identicle uniform as Linalee but she wore black tights and black slip-on shoes instead of boots. The girl's long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail which hit her shoulders and looked very messy. Her dark sky blue eyes were framed by a pair of dark blue rectangle glasses with round edges. Her eyes were obviously beginning to overflow from fear and she looked like she had been praying for help. Lavi held out his hand and said "Come on."

He smiled so to get her to trust him. A few seconds later, she took his hand and the two slid down the handle to the ground together.

X X X X

"So, what were you doin' up there?" Lavi asked as the two strolled out of the room.

The girl pushed back one of her bangs and replied "Um...this is embarassing but...I was trying to read."

Lavi laughed cheerfully. "You? Reading up there?"

The girl shouted "I knew that you would laugh!"

"Relax," he replied, doing a calming gesture "I've done it before too!"

The girl looked at her shoes and said "Sorry."

Lavi's eye widened a bit; why did she apologize? He shrugged off his question by asking her another one "I'm Lavi, what's your name?"

The girl looked back at him and replied "I'm Catherine, or Cait for short."

"Cait?" Lavi's mind snapped back to the little girl's voice. "You know a girl named Yazzy?"

Cait's eyes lit up and she said "Huh? You met Yazzy? Is she upset?"

Lavi shrugged and replied "Doubt it, she's looking for you."

Cait jumped. While Lavi laughed at the nervous expression on her face, she said "I'll have to apologize to them..."

"Them?"

"Yeah, I came with Yazzy and another girl named Emily."

Why did the name Emily sound familiar? Lavi stroked his chin. Cait laughed "Someone suggested that that Komui guy likes Emily! Can you believe that?"

"AH!" Lavi nearly shouted. He looked over at Cait in embarassment, but she was looking around as if she hadn't heard him. Lavi blinked; what an absent-minded girl!

"Lavi!"

The boy looked to see Celia and Kanda walking behind them. The married couple walked hand-in-hand, Celia smiling while Kanda blushing (he was still getting used to even holding hands in public since he married). Celia wore the same coat that all Excorists wore but it was waist length, a knee length black skirt and black knee length boots.

"Hey, Celia, Yu! How are you guys?" Lavi asked, waving at them.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" demanded Kanda, his free fist tightened.

Celia looked at her husband and said "Calm down, darling. We're fine, Lavi. And yourself?"

"Good!" Lavi replied.

"Is that really Kanda?" whispered Cait, hoping that she wasn't heard.

Lavi whispered back "Yep, and Celia's actually Mrs Kanda."

"Oh...wait, they're married?"

"Yep, they met on a mission."

Lavi gave the young girl a toothy grin. Cait sighed and whispered "How romantic..."

She placed her long sleeved-covered hands on her cheeks and sighed a romantic sigh. Lavi placed his arms around the back of his head. Girls...

He looked back at her slightly; what a sweet look...AH! He didn't have a crush on her, did he? Nah, she wasn't that cute anyway. Suddenly, there came a loud scream "THERE YOU ARE!" and Celia shrieked in shock.

"You little-" began Kanda, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

"SHUT UP!"

Lavi and Cait turned around to see Yazzy, who had her coat on her shoulders to reveal a plain blue short sleeved t-shirt, her two followers and another girl. This girl, slightly shorter than Cait, had long red hair and dark brown eyes. At first, you could have mistaken her for General Cross but there were a few differences:

The coat parted at the waist, to flow behind her.

She didn't wear glasses or have any facial markings.

This girl had her hands in her pockets and she said calmly "Cait, where were you?"

"I'm sorry." Cait bowed. Lavi resisted looking behind and said "Found her Yazzy."

The smallest girl cried "Yay!" and charged to Lavi with her arms wide.

"YAZZY! STOP!"

"MISS YAZZY!"

"Yazzy! Your coat!"

The smallest girl gave Lavi the tightest bear hug EVER. At first, Lavi felt fine until- "AH!"

His body weakened suddenly. He fell forward slightly, being hung onto by this little girl. Quickly, Yazzy was pulled away by the red-head and Lavi was supported by Cait. His vision went blurry and he could barely hear Cait say his name...

X X X X

_**catchan: Cliff hanger! End of chapter 1!**_

_**Lavi: Alright!**_

_**Kanda: Finally...I'm being tortured again!**_

_**Catchan and Lavi: Liar!**_


	2. Emily and a weird Kanda

The New Recruits

catchan: Heya! I don't own D. Gray-man!

Celia: It sort of feels good to be back...

Kanda: WHY am I here?!

X X X X

Chapter 2

"Lavi! Lavi!"

"Is he alright? Should we take him to the medical room or to Komui?"

"Nah, he'll wake up soon."

Lavi's mind hurt a bit and he opened his eye. At first he saw blurs but slowly he saw a pale face. "An...angel?" he thought, was he dead?

"Look! He's opened his eyes-er-I mean, eye!" a familiar voice came out of the pale face's mouth. Cait wasn't an angel but it was nice to see her. He groaned and sat up. "Dear God! What the hell was that?" he asked.

He looked directly at Yazzy, who bowed her head and said "I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at her. The red-head explained "Yazzy's Innocence is in her hands and up her arms; she can either attack her enemies hand-to-hand or she can hug them to suck their energy. However..."

Cait sighed and finished "...when Yazzy hugs humans, the same affect happens. This refreshes her but it means that she can't come in contact with anyone..."

Yazzy smiled before apologizing again. Celia stood up, dusting her knees, held hands with Kanda, who didn't care about this, and said "Well, shall we get to break? I'm starving!"

"I am too." Kanda agreed and the two began to walk past the group when the red-head asked loudly "Are you guys tired?"

They stopped and looked back. "Huh?" was the only sound Kanda could make.

"From last night; I was looking for my room and heard something..." the red head smiled cheekily. The couple went beet red and Kanda replied "W-what ARE y-you t-talking about?! Let's go, Celia-chan!"

The married couple walked off pretty quickly after this. The moment they were gone, the red head asked "What's with those two?"

Lavi stood up and dusted his backside. "Those two," explained Lavi, "are planning about having a baby."

"A baby? Here?" Yazzy asked in disbelief.

"Yep; Kanda and Celia worked everything out and everyone's willing to help them raise the kid." Lavi mimicked Komui's voice. "Kanda is less than thrilled with Celia suggesting that Allen or Komui becoming the baby's godfather or guardian or whatever!"

Cait laughed as she remembered how Komui acted when she first met him but she hadn't met Allen yet. "Is Allen a nice guy?" asked Cait.

Lavi felt his heart sink a little and replied "He is! I know you'll love him!"

The word "love" made him shiver as if he had tried something sour, like a lemon (he had a strange experince with lemons; he actually ran around the room shouting "MA TONGUE ISH BURNIN!" before stopping and trying it again.). Cait smiled and Lavi couldn't help but look at her with a puppy eye in silence.

"I'm," the red head said, clearing her throat and breaking the silence, "Emily Fergison; it's nice to meet you...er..."

Lavi blinked, turned his gaze on Emily and replied "Oh, Lavi!"

Yazzy giggled. Emily commented "Well, it's nice to meet you, **Lavitory**."

"La-Lavitory?" the boy barely got this through his head before Emily, Yazzy and Cait walked off, with the tallest girl suggesting that they should apologize to him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Lavi yelled, chasing after him.

"RUN! THE TOILET'S AFTER US!"

"Yay! We're being chased by a toilet!"

"Guys! That's not nice!"

X X X X

Allen was just bringing his food to one of the Finder-less tables with some help from Celia (much to Kanda annoyance) and Linalee (which was uncommon) when he heard shouting. He looked towards the doors and was bashed into by three black blurs. The plates went flying and the plates landed on the floor but didn't crash. Most of the plates were caught by a massive pair of grey arms but the ones that Celia carried were sliced in two (Kanda quickly rushed to rescue his wife from falling or getting her uniform dirty) while Linalee narrowly dodged one plate, which balanced on a large...spoon.

There was silence as everyone stared at the pile; Allen lay on his back with Yazzy and Cait lying against him, Emily was on her knees with an enormous spoon shadowing over Linalee's head with a plate on it and Kanda was crouching with Celia in one arm and Mugen in the other. Lavi charged in and pointed at the pile; at first he was going to say "YOU!" but this lead to him asking "What happened?"

The silence faded when a member of the Science Department called out "Emily! Komui wants to see you!"

Nobody looked at the door as the group tided up and Cait apologized for everything and offered to carry everything. Emily helped and walked out of the room towards the Science Department.

"It's alright Cait!" Allen tried to reassure but the blond wouldn't have it. At one point, Lavi noticed her stop. "You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine!" the girl replied before walking towards the kitchen.

Linalee watched Cait talk nervously to Jeryy, who was being friendly as normal. She then said "Cait's kinda strange."

Yazzy looked up,offended and protested "Cait isn't strange. She's really nice!"

She took a bite out of her toast and sniffed loudly. Linalee replied innocently "Look, I don't know you guys very well. Sorry!"

Yazzy sniffed again. Allen asked "How long have you known each other; the three of you?"

Yazzy looked past the table to watch Cait wander back towards the table. "Since we were fourteen so..." She counted her fingers, "Four years."

There was a squeal and everyone turned to see the blond girl on her face.

"Owie..."

"Cait! You okay?"

Yazzy and Lavi were the first to rise to their feets and walk towards Cait in concern...

X X X X

"Emily's coming."

"R-really??"

Komui looked up from his desk with happiness and stood up so fast that the blood rushed to his head. He was usually happy whenever Linalee came to visit but upon setting eyes on Emily made him have another woman in his life.

Emily had a rather different entrance into his life; she just slouched in, said her name and managed to protect Komui when one of his robot proto-types went mad with her Innocence weapon, Celestial Spoon. Komui was amazed at how a girl who was nine years younger than himself was able to use a weapon she had only had for a week so well. He felt so happy just to see her pretty face! Yeah, he fancied her!

While he nursed his head, he saw his red-haired angel slouching in the doorway. "Hey." came her bored voice.

"H-hey E-E-E-Emily!" stammered Komui, his heart racing and his face slowly heating up.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, her eyes gave a tired-death glare. Komui sweated a bit before stammering "I-I w-wanted t-t-to s-s-see how C-Celestial S-S-Spoon was!"

Emily looked down at the spoon on her belt and pulled it out. "It's okay."

"Innocence, Activate!"

A white light engulfed it and it increased in size like Lavi's shape shifting hammer. She held it in both hands and commented "There's nothing wrong with it; will that be all, Supervisor?"

Komui nodded. "Y-yes!"

"Good, I'm hungry." Emily then returned the spoon to its regular form and walked away. Komui stood there, grinning like an idiot before slapping his head once she was gone.

X X X X

Celia and Kanda strolled out of the dining hall, hand in hand. "Well, they seemed pretty nice." Celia said, striking up convosation.

"Who?" Kanda eyed her.

"Those new girls; Yazzy is very lively!" Celia said with a laugh, "I want a lively child like her!"

Kanda sighed. "I don't; I just want a NORMAL child."

Celia and Kanda looked at each other. Whenever they talked about children, they would always want to...you know...but they always waited for the right time. Celia replied "I'll check later, alright?"

Kanda nodded. He kissed his wife's cheek and pouted. "I wish you didn't cut your hair," he said, "You look cuter with your hair long."

Celia looked at him in disbelief before Kanda added "You're adorable but you need longer hair!"

"It's not THAT short, Mr Feminine."

She gave him a cheerful/teasing smile. Kanda hated it when he was called "feminine" and he said "Oh, you are so dead!" in a teasing voice.

The couple let go of their hands and ran off down the corridor. Needless to say, the few people they past were a bit worried.

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 2...done! As you can see Celia's changed...I hope cause I can't write changes very well...**_

_**Kanda: I want to leave; next time, use Lavi! He actually CARES!**_

_**Celia: Kanda, please calm down!**_

_**Kanda: Hmph...**_

_**catchan: Chapter 3 is in the making!**_


	3. A few days later

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Lavi: I'm here now!**_

_**catchan: Yosh!**_

_**Lavi: Here's chapter 3!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

The next few days following the meeting were a bit mad for Lavi. Yazzy would go up to him and demand to know if he had seen Cait and, somehow, he'd agree to help them. And he'd ALWAYS find the blond somewhere! At one point, he found her with Bookman, solely because she was asking for directions.

Bookman had thought as he saw the two walking off "I think Lavi's falling in love."

Lavi and Cait would talk about anything and Cait would laugh at laugh at any jokes Lavi made . They adored the others company! Well, Lavi did, he wasn't sure about Cait. At one point, people began to say that they were like a married couple. The more time the two spent together, the more Lavi began to see her in a special way; yeah, he was falling for her in a meaningful, non-goofy way. However, this did bring around problems...

X X X X

"Yazzy! What have we told you about bare arms?" Emily hissed as Emily started hugging Allen with her coat tied around her waist. Like with Lavi, Allen was knocked out and he lay on the floor of Komui's office. Kanda eyed the boy and murmured "Stupid bean sprout."

Komui kept sipping his coffee in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Where is Cait and Lavi?" he asked, glancing at his papers and the mission file.

Yazzy let Allen go, his head hitting the floor, and cheered "Lavi's looking for her!"

"I swear," Emily thought, "It's like they're married."

Speaking of the devil, through the door appeared Lavi, with Cait on his back and Bookman at his side. "Sorry we're late!" Lavi said, smiling to cover something.

The entire room glared at him suspiciously. Emily and Yazzy were the first to attack him; "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Lavi was too shocked to say anything so Bookman said "Cait...walked into a door."

He indicated to a small bump on her forehead and the duo calmed down. "Sorry..." came a familiar voice.

Once Allen woke up, the meeting began.

Komui past the details to Kanda first, who read through them as Komui said "In a certain part of Europe, there have been sightings of Akuma around the town. The Akuma level is higher than normal so we want you lot to investigate and eliminate them."

Cait, now fully awake, asked "All six of us?"

Komui nodded; "Three boys can teach three girls about the field; alright?"

Emily scoffed. Standing up, she protested "We don't need them; we'll handle this ALONE Supervisor."

"Emily-nee!" Yazzy protested(she knew some Japanese from Celia) and stood up, following her friend.

"Emily!" Cait followed closely behind.

The boys stared after these girls. Allen said "Maybe we can persuade them..?"

Komui said "Catch the boat with them; that's easier." He then shouted "You'll be leaving tomorrow! Bye-bye!"

X X X X

Kanda was the first to the boat with Celia, Allen was next and two of the girls showed up; Emily and Yazzy.

"What are you guys doing here?" demanded Emily.

Kanda replied "You can't go on this mission yourselves." He eyed her evilly.

"Ha. Talk about trust."

"Emily-nee!"

"Um...let's not fight!" Allen said weakly, "It'll be good to work with you!" He smiled to try and be friendly. Before the red-head could bite his head off, Lavi, Cait, who carried a brown strapped-bag over her right shoulder, and Bookman walked in. "How do you do that?" asked Celia, indicating how Lavi and Cait were almost always together.

"Dunno, let's go!" Lavi said simply. Allen maned himself with the rowing stick, standing at one end, Yazzy dragged Emily into the boat, followed by the other three but Kanda stayed out for a bit. He kissed Celia and whispered something to her before kissing her again and getting into the boat. Allen pushed off from the side.

Cait, Yazzy and Kanda all looked and waved to Celia, who cried out "Good luck! Come home safe!"

The moment they were far enough out, Lavi asked "Yu, what did you tell Celia?"

Kanda went red with anger and yelled "First off, don't call me that! Second off, I won't tell you!"

Bookman whispered "He told her to check later...whatever that means."

Kanda looked straight ahead, furious and embarrassed, the girls went slightly red and Lavi only said "Oh."

This was going to be a long mission...

X X X X

_**catchan: So crappy! I just realized that I like the word "and", don't I?**_

_**Lavi: Cait is kinda cute...is she my pairing?**_

_**catchan: No offense sweetie but, DUH! Chapter 4 is in the making!**_


	4. After arrival

The New Recruits

catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!

Yazzy: I'm here with Lavi! Yay!

Lavi: I wanted Cait!

Yazzy: Tough!

Lavi: Aw...

catchan: Heh heh...here's chapter 4!

X X X X

Chapter 4

The train ride was the best part; Emily fell asleep, Yazzy was staring at the window, Kanda was on the other side of the room, Lavi, Bookman and Allen were talking and Cait...was sitting alone reading. Lavi had tried to invite her but she declined for some reason. She sat on the seat behind Lavi and Bookman and was slowly drifting off. Lavi would occasionally lean over like a child annoying the person behind their seat or looking around for no apparent reason to just look at her. Each time she looked up, he would quickly disappear but Cait wasn't that stupid; why was he staring at her?

She shook off this question and got back to her reading. She must have fallen asleep at one point because she had to be shaken awake slightly by Allen, who said "We're here." . She rubbed her eyes, stood up and stumbled out onto the platform where Emily was arguing with Kanda. Yazzy, a Finder (named Billy-Bob) and Lavi were attempting to stop them but to no avail. Bookman said "I think you should just leave them be; it'll be good for them."

Emily yelled "Hey, it's not my fault if this guy has to take his s-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Kanda hissed and stormed off.

Cait sighed and said "Let's begin, shall we?"

Lavi rose his arm in the air. "Yosh!" cried Yazzy.

X X X X

Well, the mission didn't start off so quickly; they had to check into an inn first. The town itself had stalls up and people walked around shopping. The bright colors were unusual to see in the middle of Autumm but Bookman explained how it was some sort of festival taking place. Emily had isolated herself from the rest of the group and snorted at the idea.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Lavi; he was standing next to Cait and talking to her with a faint blush to his face. Only SHE could see it. "That bastard is taking my friend away!" she thought, nodding. She hated him the moment she saw him with Cait, who was smiling. He obviously lo-AH! She couldn't even say it! She had been friends with Cait and Yazzy for ages and it was going to be the three of them forever! Cait's attention was taken away by a stall, Lavi following her instantly with Allen.

"Wow! That is so pretty!" the blond gasped and picked up a necklace. The stone was blood red in the shape of a heart and the chain it was attached to was silver rather than gold. The elderly shop keeper asked "Pretty isn't it? Are you going to buy it?"

Cait looked up in shock. "I'm afraid I don't have enough money..."

The shop keeper's face went sour quickly and she snatched it away. "Then," she hissed like a snake, "LEAVE! I DON'T WANT MOOCHERS LIKE YOU AROUND HERE!"

Cait stared in even more shock, her eyes started to water. Emily took a step to comfort her friend but was beaten to it by Lavi, who put his arm around her waist. He shot a look at the shop keeper before yelling "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A GIRL CRY!"

The crowd turned to them, everything silent. Allen then added "We just don't have money to buy this; is it wrong to look?"

The shop keeper gawped and hissed "Shut up!"

People began to murmur. Yazzy went red and whispered "Stop it guys; you're making a scene!"

Emily watched, her usual pout on her face. Lavi replied to the smallest girl "I won't! She won't get away with making people cry!" he returned to shopkeeper We're never going to buy anything from you because no one likes a bully! Now, we can go."

He walked off, dragging Cait with him. Allen followed and so did the rest of the group. There was some people cheering as they disappeared. Cait's face was beet red and she replied "T-thanks Lavi..."

Lavi removed his hand quickly "I-i-it was n-nothing!"

He was quicked by Bookman who demanded "Why did you do that?!"

Lavi looked back and replied "Stupid Panda..."

He was kicked again, this time flung across the street. Cait went instantly to his side to help him up. Emily stood there, rage boiling inside of her. "That bastard..." she thought. "LET'S GO!" she ordered and stormed off.

The rest watched after her and Yazzy followed. "What is wrong with her?" asked Kanda, his hand on his hip.

Billy-Bob suggested in a quiet voice "She could be jealous?"

Kanda shrugged and the group set off again, Lavi rubbing his chest as he walked.

X X X X

Lavi sprawled himself out on his bed. He was alone; Kanda and Billy-Bob were out scouting, Allen and the girls were exploring and Bookman had taken the liberty of helping out with some sick people who lived at the inn. He sighed and looked at the hand that had been around Cait's waist. That never made him nervous before...he smiled; he did like Cait in a romantic way but...

He shook his head; there was no way on Earth she'd return his feelings. After all, they had only known each for a little while now. He liked her eyes the best, they were like just like the sky, which he sort of liked. No matter what, she was still kinda cute...his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sitting up, he quickly made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Emily with her usual bad-tempered look on her face.

"Hey Em-chan!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong? Someone annoy ya?"

"Yeah." she said, pushed her way through and shut the door.

"Em-chan!" Lavi cried and turned to a rather malicious face. Emily grabbed his collar and threatened "If you so much as go near Cait or Yazzy again, I will kill you!"

"What-"

"You can't have Cait; I'll make sure that you don't steal her away from me!" Emily hissed, kneed his stomach hard and quickly fled the area. Lavi sat on his knees in shock and pain. After a few seconds he regained himself and stood up; THAT was what was eating her up? His association with Cait? Why? Did Emily...whoa...Lavi's eye widened at the thought but quickly shook it off and noted that it might have been because they were such close friends that the fact that Lavi, Cait and Yazzy were becoming friends was too much for Emily.

No matter what, he decided, there was no way he'd stop being friends with them! He just had to befriend Emily!

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished!**_

_**Yazzy: Emily-nee is being mean!**_

_**Lavi: I know. -rubs stomach still- The after shock is hell too!**_

_**catchan: Poor Lavi!**_

_**Yazzy: The next chapter is being made!**_


	5. Fighting and news!

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Lavi: Ready?**_

_**catchan: Let's begin!**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

Emily was horrified when she came down from her room after collecting her anti-Akuma weapon to see Lavi talking to Cait and Yazzy as freely as he wanted. "H-how dare he!" she thought. She would have killed him then and there but knew what her friends would say. "I'll get him later..."

In the end, she just gave him evil looks and the group set out to meet with Kanda and Billy-Bob. Emily eyed Lavi as he talked to Allen. Her torture-thoughts were interrupted when Cait asked "Why do you stare at Lavi-nii like that, Emily-nee?"

The red head jumped slightly. Before she could reply, Yazzy said "Oooh, Cait-nee has a rival!"

"What?" the taller girls demanded, shooting looks at the smaller girl. Yazzy teased "Cait-nee hangs out with Lavi-nii a lot because she must like him and Emily teases Lavi because she secretly fancies him; right?"

"You're so wrong!" Emily hissed, "Right?" She looked at Cait. She was shocked at what she saw; Cait's face was slightly red and lost in thought. She quickly blinked and asked "What? Sorry, I didn't hear..."

Emily was even more horrified; did Cait...have _feelings _for that disgusting mongrel? No. No. NO! Emily's eyes widened. Before she could say anything, there came a scream from around the corner.

"Everyone!" Allen led the group on. Emily kept her eyes on Lavi the whole time; what was so charming about **Lavitory**?

X X X X

The scene showed several people fleeing from what looked like a Level One Akuma. Kanda was already on the roof of one of the houses and Billy-Bob was hiding near-by. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

Allen's left arm transformed into a large claw, Lavi threw his hammer into the air, Yazzy's arms transformed into massive claws and Emily twirled her spoon around like a baton. It was Cait was struggled because, well, she had put hers in her bag.

The Akuma fired several Blood Bullets at its opponents and the group managed to dodge, Emily pulling Cait away in time. "Found it!" Cait pulled out a rather large bible and chanted "Evergreen Bible! Innocence Activate!"

The cross engraved in the bible shone white and...nothing happened. The fight began as two more Akuma appeared. Kanda jumped off the roof, onto another, as one of the other Akuma fired Blood Bullets at him. Allen jumped forward towards the enemy and slashed one Akuma, which shot back at him. Luckily, Allen dodged this and Lavi chanted "Shape Shifting Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!"

The hammer grew with command Lavi slammed one to the floor. The moment this one was gone, another two appeared. Emily picked up a dropped wallet with her spoon and tossed it at the enemy, turning it into pure energy. Yazzy charged and dug her claws into one like a cat. The moment she pushed them in, she ripped it apart like a cat would a play thing.

Cait jumped into the air, yelled "Feel the justice of God!" and slammed the bible ontop of an Akuma. The bible must have been heavy because the Akuma became as flat as pancake! Everyone looked at her with confusion as she yelled "Oh ye minions of the Earl! I will save your souls!"

The girl charged towards the closest one, Kanda slicing the one that appeared behind her. After two more were defeated by Allen, the group were encircled. "Now what?" Yazzy asked, her arms feeling tired.

"Like we know!" Kanda hissed.

Cait looked at her bible and suggested "Maybe I should..."

"No." Emily confirmed firmly.

"But..."

"You know what could happen!" Emily barked.

Cait jumped in her skin and Allen asked "What's wrong?"

Emily explained quickly "The Evergreen Bible allows the user to use a skill called Judgment which destroys the enemies in the area but..."

Her voice trailed off. Cait finished "There's a tiny chance that I'll die but I can't just stand here!" she protested. "I mean, we all want to go home, right?"

They looked at her. Cait held the bible out in front of her and began to chant in Latin but her mouth was covered by Allen. "But if you die then..." his voice sounded desperate and angry.

He resisted looking at Lavi, whose eye looked like it would water if she died. Cait didn't say anything as Kanda said "Tch. Oi, red."

Emily, offened yet intrigued, looked at him and watched him carefully. The two then dashed out and, like those samurai movies, charged past each Akuma and suddenly stopped in the centre. Kanda placed Mugen onto his back and Emily stopped charging her Innocence weapon. Within a second, each Akuma was destroyed. The rest gawped at the two. Kanda then announced "I need to call Celia-chan." and walked away, followed by Emily who was bored.

"W-wait up Yu!"

"How did you guys do that?"

"HEY! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

X X X X

Kanda seemed happier than usual after his call. Once the group were patched up, Lavi asked why. Kanda shot a dark look and replied "If you must know, Celia-chan and I are expecting a baby."

His face turned red as he realized the mistake of telling them because he was suddenly swarmed by Yazzy, Cait and Lavi asking him all kinds of silly questions. Allen said "Congratulation Kanda."

He smiled politely, which bugged the swordsman even more. Bookman nodded in agreement.

"That's great!" Cait laughed, "I guess you have something to return for!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Another thing I will return for." he thought but didn't say anything more.

He secretly smiled at the thought of being a father; Celia had sounded so happy when she told him. Babies...huh? He bit the inside of his mouth in horror and excitement so not to show anyone that he was excited.

Cait then said "I can't wait to have my first baby!"

Lavi looked at her with a puppy-dog eye but he caught Emily's eye as well. "Em-chan," he smiled "What do you think about babies?"

"Pathetic." she shrugged.

"They are not!" Yazzy protested, noticing how much she was like a female Kanda.

Kanda shot a dark look at Emily as if she had offended his unborn child. Lavi then asked "You must like them, even a little?"

"No."

Emily left.

_Okay, mental note Lavi; befriending Em-chan is harder than first expected..._

While lost in thought, Yazzy snapped him back by suggesting to Cait "Maybe Cait-nee should make babies with Lavi-nii!"

Said teenagers turned red and Cait tapped the shorter girl's head hard as Allen couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Lavi, who was shouting "N-NO WAY!"

Bookman sighed and asked "Can you not shout, boy?"

"Stupid Panda..." Lavi muttered and was kicked again, into Cait. His head was in her chest, causing his face to go even redder. He pulled himself out and quickly dissappeared from the room. Everyone stared after him and Kanda left to his room.

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 5 is done! Sorry it's late!**_

_**Lavi: Oh. My. God... O/////O**_

_**catchan: You're as bad as Kanda, ya know?**_

_**Lavi: C-chapter 6 is in the making!**_


	6. Asking Kanda and Emily disappears!

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Celia: Hello, it's me with catchan now. Kanda is a little annoyed because of my current condition but...**_

_**catchan: I told her to, end of story. Anywho, without further ado, let us begin chapter 6**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

"Yu..."

"Don't call me that."

Kanda had been about to come down the stairs when Lavi had abducted him into his room to talk. Kanda stared at the red head with distaste and waited impatiently. Lavi then sighed and said "I think I'm in love."

Kanda's eyes widened in horror. "N-not like that!" Lavi begged

He didn't relax though. The red head continued "You see, there's this girl and I felt nothing for her at first but now I really like her-"

"-it isn't Celia-chan, right?" Kanda's eyes looked threatening.

"Oh God no! I learnt my lesson there!" Lavi laughed nervously; he had tried to flirt with Celia, not knowing that she was married because he didn't let her say anything, and Kanda nearly killed him. Luckily, it was Celia who protected him from the jealous Exorcist. He continued "Well, I REALLY like her but-"

"You can't tell her?"

"Not yet...that's because of her friend."

Kanda was confused; why was he talking to Kanda about this? Who on Earth was he talking about? Lavi went faint red and explained "She hates me for being friends with her friends and I really want to befriend her before going after the girl I like, any tips?"

Kanda pouted at him for a few seconds. He then asked "You interrupted my searching time for THIS?"

Lavi replied with a cheery smile "Yeah."

Kanda felt his anger raise before thinking. He then replied "I don't care; can I go?"

Lavi quickly ran after Kanda and grabbed his arms, begging "Please! Please! PLEASE! You have to help me!"

Kanda couldn't move at this point and yelled "If you let me go, I'll give you this advice!"

Lavi hugged him, muttering "thank you" over and over again before Kanda yelled at him to get off. Lavi sat onto the bed, staring at him like an eager child. Kanda then leaned against the door and said "If this person is unwilling to be your friend, then give it up."

Lavi stared at him and squeaked "That's it?"

"That's it." Kanda was already out of the door before you could say "yeah"...

X X X X  


Allen stood outside and thought about Lavi's behavior of late. He noticed Lavi's behavior start when he had come down the corridor back at the Order one afternoon...

_He had heard voices calling from one of the rooms. Curious, he looked inside to see Cait sitting on the first step of a book ladder, Lavi was leaning against a table and asking her about why she liked coming to this room._

_Cait smiled at him, rose from the step and climbed two of the steps. She ran her finger across some books and replied "My father had a library this big; I used to hide in it when I was upset and my father would always find me. I miss our old house."_

_Allen watched Lavi watch her closely. He asked "You like libraries?"_

"_Anything with books." Cait's voice sounded mystified "My father would always read to me in the evenings after his sermons."_

"_His sermons?" Lavi asked, tilting his head back slightly._

"_He was a deacon." Cait explained, climbing down to him and smiling weakly. "Akuma killed him a month ago."_

"_...I'm sorry."_

_Lavi took a sharp breath as Cait's glasses misted over and she hicupped. Cait leaned her head into Lavi's chest and asked "Is it okay...if I stay like this for a little while?"_

_Lavi put his arms around her into a hug, replying "Okay."_

_Cait's arms went around his waist and Lavi rested his head on top of hers, nose sniffing her hair. Allen quickly escaped in case Lavi or Cait saw them._

It wasn't like he fancied one of them! Far from it! Lavi and Cait were his friends and their happiness made him happy! But...

Allen shook his head; for as long as he had known Lavi, this was the first time he had been so seriously in love with someone who wasn't his "type"! For someone who would act really goofy around a cute girl, he was acting like a love-struck normal person to a not-so cute girl. He smiled at the thought that Lavi wasn't falling in love at first sight anymore. His thoughts were interrupted by Yazzy pushing herself into him, yelling "ALLEN! EMILY'S GONE!"

X X X X

Lavi, Bookman, Billy-Bob and Cait stood in awkward silence as Allen, Yazzy and Kanda entered the room. Cait looked at them in fear and explained "E-Emily s-said that she was going t-to find the Akuma by herself because we're taking so long!"

She waved her arms in the air like she would take off. Bookman added "She's jealous of the closeness between Lavi and Cait. So she is proving herself to gain attention."

Yazzy laughed "Emily-nee is in love with Lavi-nii!"

"No way!" Cait shouted before covering her mouth, "I've known Emily longer than you, Yazzy. She likes muscular guys! Not other red-heads!"

"What about you, eh? Cait-nee?" Yazzy hinted at Lavi.

"I will not say a word." came the reply and a bash on Yazzy's brown haired head appeared. Allen thought for a few seconds and asked "Maybe she went back to the fight area?"

Billy-Bob replied "Mr Walker, I shall check at once; wait here."

He headed out the door, watched by the others. Cait and Yazzy, who had recovered, looked at each other, nodded and followed the Finder.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Lavi asked, holding his arm out.

Cait looked back and fiddled with her Innocence weapon. She then turned away and replied "Emily has always protected me and she needs us now; please wait here. We'll be back soon."

"Oi!"

Cait and Yazzy were gone before anyone could say another word...

X X X X

"I sense...strong jealousy..."

A Level Two Akuma licked its lips and looked out the window of the house it occupied. Outside was a girl with long red hair and dressed in black. At this hour? The Akuma gasped at the sight of an emblem on the girl's jacket; "An Exorcist!"

It smiled and began to walk towards the door. "The Earl will be most pleased..."

X X X X

"You shouldn't follow us." Cait ordered, not looking back at the boys.

"We're responsible for you," Allen explained, looked at his feet, "We'll feel terrible if anything should happen to you..."

"You would." Kanda corrected.

"Seriously, we can sort things out by ourselves." Yazzy replied. "After all, we've been like that for four years..."

Lavi grabbed Cait's arm and protested "It's technically my fault anyway! Emily hates my guts because of my f-"

He cut himself off before making the ending of his sentence into "-friendship with you."

Allen's heart had stopped at the thought of Lavi revealing his feelings while Kanda clocked on what Lavi was going on about earlier. Yazzy gasped, clapped her hands and thought "Love, love!"

Lavi bit his lip and let go of Cait's arm, knowing she would detect what he nearly said like the others. Cait turned around and replied "Emily has always protected me since I was little; I've known her personally longer than when Yazzy was bought to us. I don't think its because you're friends with me Lavi so don't blame yourself. Emily is just...determined."

Cait then turned away and ran off. Everyone stared after her; Lavi technically confessed his feelings for her and she (technically and unwittingly) blew him off! Lavi chased after her and everyone stared after him before Yazzy said "So...doesn't Lavi's name sound like **Lavitory**?"

X X X X

_**catchan: End of chapter 6!**_

_**Celia: Poor Lavi...dilemmas of the heart are often complex...**_

_**catchan: What on Earth are you talking about? Never mind, chapter 7 is in development!**_


	7. Emily's Secret

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

_**Celia: My, I was asked again?**_

_**catchan: Well, you've made less appearances, just like...**_

_**Komui: I'm here too!**_

_**Linalee: Let's start this chapter now, okay?**_

_**catchan: 'kay!**_

X X X X  


  
Chapter 7

Emily grumbled to herself as she trudged through the street lamp-lit streets. "**Lavitory**..." she grumbled; she was fixated on that STILL! She gripped her spoon tightly and heard steps coming towards her quickly. She stopped, looking back as a short man with long arms appeared and asked "Um...I'm sorry but I couldn't help but see that you have a problem. Wish to speak of it with me?"

Emily didn't reply; instead she narrowed her eyes as if to see if he were an Akuma or not. The man explained "I'm a therapist."

"I don't need therapy!" Emily barked back and turned away, continuing her walk. The man frowned and said "I think that what you're doing is a terrible idea...wouldn't the young lady you love get even more upset?"

Emily stopped. "W-what do you-" she turned and realized that she was staring face-to-face at a large Level Two Akuma which had a strange human-like upper torso and a snake tail below. Its arms were like cannons and it hissed at her "You killed my comrades!"

It dived towards Emily, who called forth Celestial Spoon and dodged in time. She cursed as she fell to her knees. The Akuma spat at her, which she dodged once again but the spot she had once been was now melting. Emily gasped and picked up some of the melting-rock with her spoon, flinging it at the enemy. Unfortunetly for her, the Akuma dodged and was about to bite her when- "SHAPE SHIFTING HAMMER! GROW! GROW! GROW!"

The Akuma was pushed to the side by a familiar blur and she heard a cry which made her heart stop: "Emily!"

The red-head looked up at the blond angel standing next to her worst enemy. "You alright, Em-chan?"

"GO TO HELL!" Emily yelled, "This is MY fight!"

"Emily! Please!" Cait yelled back, "We just want to help you!"

For the first time, Emily blushed and looked toward the monster, which charged towards the two teens. "Cait!" Emily yelled, rushing towards her only to get flicked away like a toothpick. Lavi grabbed Cait's arm and chanted "Shape Shifting Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!"

The stick part extended and the two managed to grab Emily as well. They settled onto the floor just as Allen, Kanda and Yazzy showed up. The Akuma spat at them; luckily, the three dodged while thumped its tail on the ground, causing them all to lose their balance. For some reason, there was smoke too. The Akuma smiled and gasped at what it saw next after the smoke cleared; Cait stood in front of Lavi and Emily, who were both on their knees, with her bible out. There was a faint outline of a cross in front of them, which must have been generated to shield them, and Cait was softly singing in Latin.

The Akuma asked "How are you still standing?"

The girl didn't reply. The cross faded and she fell to her knees. She had stopped singing and replied "Please... leave them be..."

The Akuma smiled; "I like you." it wrapped its tail around her. Everyone was so weak and startled that they couldn't do a thing as it retreated. Emily struggled to her knees and yelled "CAIT!"

Her body went limp and darkness engulfed her...

X X X X

"She's alright; just sapped of her energy." came Bookman's voice. Emily opened her eyes and thought "Yazzy is so paranoid..."

"Thank goodness..." That wasn't Yazzy's voice. She stared in horror at the sight of Lavi, who had a dirty face. Bookman asked "Is there any sign of that Akuma yet?"

"Nope." Lavi sighed.

"This is your fault." Emily said, startling the boy rather than the old man. She sat up and demanded "Where's Yazzy?"

"Looking for Cait; that Akuma ran off with her but Billy-Bob followed them." Lavi explained. His face now looked upset as Emily yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IT? IT GOT OFF WITH CAIT!"

She was now pulling herself out of the bed. Lavi replied "Everyone else went after it while I took you back to the inn; I was worried about you-"

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TO RESCUE MY..." Emily stopped.

Bookman sighed; "Isn't it forbidden for bodyguards to fall in love with their employers?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, stupid Pan-DA!" (Lavi got kicked once again)

While Lavi was sorting himself out, Emily said "When I was twelve, I joined the church choir because I heard an angel sing."

Lavi gasped and turned. He nearly shouted "Y-you're gay?"

Emily replied "Tch, I'm strictly bi."

She then cleared her throat and continued "After a few months, I came to realize my love for Cait and her father employed me to be her bodyguard. I accepted because of my love for her. Even after Yazzy came, my love for Cait only increased."

She shot a dark look at Lavi. "Then," she continued, "YOU had to take her away from me."

Lavi stared. So, his first theory was right...sort of. Cait had told him once that Emily, an orphan, became her friend when she joined the church choir and her father took her in. So...Emily worked for a one-sided love. Lavi only managed to say "I didn't take her away-" before Emily butted in "I have to save her! Get out of my way!"

Lavi's single eye sent her a quiet threat to remain seated and he protested "You aren't the only one who cares about her! If you go, I go too!"

"Why?" Emily stood up, "Why do you care?"

Lavi swallowed, remained silent before replying "I love her too."

Emily said "Tch." and grabbed her coat from the side of the room. She then added "Don't follow me you bastard."

She then left the room but was followed instantly by Lavi. When the door finally shut, Bookman was left all alone trying to figure out what had just happened.

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 7 is done!**_

_**Komui: Aw, why don't we appear anymore?**_

_**catchan: You might appear at the end; I don't know!**_

_**Linalee: Brother...**_

_**Celia: Chapter 8 is in development!**_


	8. Operation: Rescue Cait!

The New Recruits

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Let's get this crappy story start!**_

_**Komui: Here's chapter 8!**_

_**Linalee: Please review!**_

_**Celia: Thank you.**_

_**catchan: ...okay then...**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

Lavi stuck close to a weak Emily as they strolled through the streets of the dark town. They had met Allen at one point, who told them that the Akuma might have retreated to an old church on the other side of town. According to what they learnt, the church had been abandoned after the murders of the priest and his family there ten years ago. An Akuma hiding in a church? It was possible...

"Stop following me." Emily would order every few seconds but Lavi would shake his head each time. They soon reached a large stone church. They paused at the door. At first, Emily hesitated to open the door when she heard a familiar song in the air. "Is that Latin?" Lavi asked, straining his ears.

"CATHERINE!" Emily gasped and pulled the door open. Inside, there stood Cait at the altar with the Akuma (in human form) standing near her. Cait was lit by the moon light, causing Lavi to just stare at her for a few seconds before regaining his surroundings and shouting "Cait!"

The Akuma looked at him and the singing stopped. The Akuma laughed and explained "She won't listen to you if she's under the control of Puppet Master, which is my special skill by the way!"

"Let her go!" Emily barked, her voice dripping with malice.

The Akuma transformed and sighed "Do you really want to die?"

"Shape Shifting Hammer! Grow! Grow! Grow!" The hammer handle grew and tried to slam the Akuma but it narrowly dodged. "Ha!"

"Got ya!"

Emily pounced and slammed her spoon into the Akuma, knocking off one of its cannon arms. The Akuma groaned and ordered "Sing for me, my pretty!"

Cait held her hands in prayer and began to sing once again. The other two looked at him and it explained "I want some battle music."

Emily and Lavi charged towards the Akuma; let the fight begin!

X X X X

Allen was giving Yazzy a piggy-back ride when he met with Kanda and Billy-Bob. Billy-Bob looked anxious and asked "Where is Mr Lavi and Miss Emily?"

Allen replied "I suggested that they'd investigate the old church over there." He pointed in the overall direction of said building when Billy-Bob gasped. They looked at him as he explained "The Akuma is there and it's too strong! We have to get there and help them!"

They all nodded. Yazzy suddenly woke up and shrieked, deafening Allen, "Look out!"

The near-by lamp post was hit by a Blood Bullet and it dissolved. The party looked around and several Level One Akuma appeared, their cannons aiming at them. Kanda pulled out Mugen while Allen dropped Yazzy and Billy-Bob ran to hide.

"Tch, this gets funner and funner." Kanda commented.

"Yeah! Ready?" Yazzy agreed.

Allen said "Yes."

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

X X X X

Lavi managed to land on his feet while Emily hit a pillar, causing it collapse towards Cait. Emily screamed, holding her arm out as if she couldn't do anything. Lavi rushed but the pillar fell and the dust engulfed the two. Emily stared after them in silence for a few seconds.

"Ha ha ha!" the Akuma chortled, "Good riddens, eh?"

Emily looked back, tears in her eyes and screamed "YOU BASTARD!"

She charged and knocked off its other cannon. She was about to gouge out its eyes when the Akuma whipped her with her tail. Emily fell to the ground and dropped Celestial Spoon. She started panting; how on Earth did it DO that? She looked back and gasped and it leaned down to bite her when the end of a hammer crushed it into the ground. Emily gasped and realized that it was Lavi. She followed the hammer towards the clearing dust cloud. What she saw made her stomach turn...

X X X X

Once the Akuma were defeated, the rest of the Exorcists ran towards the church. Yazzy called "Look! There's Emily-nee!"

Emily looked horrified as Yazzy and Allen ran towards her. "What's wrong, Emily?" Allen asked.

"Oh my." came Billy-Bob's voice.

The two Parasite-type Exorcists looked at Billy-Bob and Kanda, followed their gaze and went "EH?"

There stood Lavi with one arm around Cait's waist, the other was holding his hammer. The holding part wasn't weird...it was the fact that they were KISSING that freaked everyone out! Lavi pulled himself away slowly and looked at her face. Cait head instantly rested against his shoulder. Lavi returned his hammer to its usual size and placed it back into its usual pocket so he could place his other arm around her. "Sleep tight...my love..."

He winced at his cheesy lines. He then heard someone shout "YOU KISSED CAIT??"

Lavi looked towards Emily and his eye widened; Allen and Yazzy were blushing, Billy-Bob was gaping at them like a dead fish, Kanda couldn't care less and Emily-OH GOD! She looked like she was seriously going to kill him this time! Lavi looked at Cait and back at the others, stammering "T-this i-isn't w-what i-it looks l-like!"

"LAVITORY...YOU...BASTARD!"

"Way to go Lavi-nii!"

"C-congratulations..."

The moment they were back in the inn, Lavi didn't go to bed in fear of being killed in his sleep.

X X X X

_**catchan: The last fighting scene is over. Well it's not really fighting, is it? It so sucked!**_

_**Linalee: Does this mean that Lavi confessed?**_

_**Komui: I guess but my beloved Emily looks so cute when angry.**_

_**Celia: ...(Komui doesn't know that Emily is bi.)**_

_**catchan: Chapter 9 is in development!**_


	9. The End

The New Recruits

_**catchan: It's all done folks!**_

_**Linalee: I came this time!**_

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

Emily was gone the next day.

According to Bookman, who was the last one who saw her, she left because she'd rather die than stay anywhere near Lavi. Lavi felt responsible and the girls felt sad. Emily had never been like this and only Bookman and Lavi knew why.

Lavi was also shocked when Cait came too and couldn't remember anything after being abducted by the Akuma; she couldn't remember the kiss! He actually banged his head on a table as a means to punish himself for some reason. Normally, he'd try and flirt in a goofy way to his crush but...Cait seemed even more upset than usual after Emily's disappearance that he decided against it. Instead, he became a close friend.

The moment they returned, Kanda forced Allen to report to Komui so he could see Celia and talk to her about his paternal worries. Later, after being patched up up his wife, he fell asleep and used her lap as a pillow. Celia was alright with this as she felt it were a good way for father-child bonding BEFORE the baby was even born.

Yazzy gorged herself when she got back to get back her strength and to help with her feeling of loss about Emily. It didn't take long for her to be back to her energetic self and run around the tower, followed by her favorite Finder Toma.

X X X X

Lavi was walking to the dining hall one evening when he saw a lost Cait. She seemed like she were nothing more than a walking doll and her glasses were misted over. Her hand rested on the banister and she was murmering to herself. Lavi snuck up behind her, tickled her waist and shouted "HI CAIT!"

Said girl jumped and nearly punched Lavi in the nose if he hadn't grabbed her fist. "O-oh! Sorry Lavi!" she squeaked, bowing her head. Lavi frowned at the sad look on her face. He then started to drag her away by her wrist.

"L-Lavi? W-where are we-? What about-?"

Lavi replied "Don't worry about dinner; I'm not really hungry." He smiled as he opened a familiar door and dragged her inside; it was the library where they had first met and often talked together in. Cait looked at Lavi, who took his usual spot against the table and said "If you have any problems, I'm here to talk, alright? I'll be here to cheer you up."

Cait's eyes widened. Lavi looked at his feet in embarassement and added "A-after all, we are friends, right?"

Cait took several steps towards him, took his hand and nodded. "Yeah, we are."

She then smiled a pretty smile. Lavi smiled back and began telling one of his stories, which she listened to intently. As he told the story, he thought "One day, I'll tell you how I really feel and...I hope...that you feel the same way...and we'll be together always..."

X X X X

_**catchan: FINISHED!**_

_**Linalee: We would like to thank the following for reviewing this production:**_

_**Kei-Ten**_

_**nekosaru**_

_**ALLENWALKERISMYHUSBAND**_

_**Linalee: For anyone else who reviews after, thank you as well!**_

_**catchan: I have to take a break...but I still have more stories to finish!**_

_**Linalee: Don't give up, catchan!**_

_**catchan: Aw...anyway, it's done folks! Sorry for the crappy ending! Bye bye!**_


End file.
